My Precious Strawberry Cake
by doy.doy
Summary: Niou and Akaya learn that if you eat Marui's cake without his permission, you will die. Yanagi cries over his pet skunk Sniffles, Jackal dies a valiant death, and Yukimura still thinks that 'Ayaka' is a good name for a cake.


"Marui-senpai won't give me his cake!" whined Akaya, reaching for said person's strawberry cake.

"Shut up, Akaya," Marui snapped, slapping Akaya's hand away. "There's only enough for one person, and I need the energy."

Niou snorted. "Are you kidding? That cake's the size of a freaking _dinner plate_."

"And tennis practice just ended! You don't need the energy!" whined Akaya once more.

"It just ended, meaning that I would be tired now," stated Marui, rolling his eyes. "Which means that I need my ca—_hey!_" He wrapped his arms around his cake protectively before Niou could get another chance to taste the cake's icing.

"Not bad," said Niou, smirking as he licked the icing off of his fingers. "Not bad at all."

Marui rolled his eyes once more. "Seriously, I can't even shower and change because you guys are hounding on Ayaka-chan."

"_Ayaka-chan?_ As in the _cake?_" Niou burst out in laughter. "You seriously named your cake _Ayaka-chan?_"

"I think you should be more concerned that he named his cake in the first place," commented Sanada under his breath as he walked by.

He almost fell on the cake in laughter, had Marui not moved the cake away. "Shut up! The bakery guy has this weird tendency to name his cakes! It's not like I can help it!"

"_Ayaka-chan?_ Oh no, I don't want to kill your precious _Ayaka-chan!_" Niou howled, still in a fit of laughter.

"What's wrong with the name Ayaka?" demanded Akaya. "It's almost like my name!" He grinned. "Therefore I have the right to be the one who eats the cake first!"

"Oh no you don't," said Marui, whipping the cake out of Akaya's reach. "I bought her with my own money, therefore I get to eat her first!"

"Marui-kun, what on earth are you talking about?" asked Yagyuu, as he walked out of the locker room. "You don't plan on eating anybody, do you? I thought your attempt at Niou-kun was already mind-scarring enough." He stopped momentarily, before turning around and walking back into the locker room to fetch a few more things.

Niou stopped laughing as he remembered the time back in their freshman year when Marui had tried to eat him and bit his arm in the process. "_Damn_ your teeth were sharp," he commented, recalling the pain he had felt.

"Still are," said Marui, grinning widely to show off his teeth.

Akaya looked horrified. "Marui-senpai tried to eat Niou-senpai?" His eyes widened. "Marui-senpai's a cannibal!"

"Since when did you know what a cannibal was?" asked Marui, smirking slightly. Then he sighed. "And no, I'm not. I was just blindfolded for some reason I don't know and—"

"—thought that I was a cake," said Niou, looking thoroughly displeased at the memory. "He thought that I was a freaking _cake_."

Marui shrugged. "Not my fault the fangirls wanted to try out a new strawberry perfume on you," he said, smirking.

"But it _is_ your fault for biting down on me like hell," replied Niou in annoyance. "I couldn't play tennis for three days after that."

"Hey, I was hungry," said Marui simply, blowing a bubble. "Now leave Ayaka-chan and me alone." He turned around with the cake in his hands and proceeded to eat somewhere else.

"Oi, Marui," said Jackal from the locker room entrance. "Hurry up and change; Yukimura said that he wants to check on everyone's tennis uniforms."

"I would change," replied Marui. "If two idiots weren't constantly trying to hunt down my cake." He kicked a crawling Akaya away. "And why would Yukimura want to check everyone's uniforms?"

Jackal sighed, rolling his eyes. "Haven't we been over this? Ever since Akaya first got bloodstains on his uniform, Yukimura wants to make sure that all of the uniforms are clean and presentable."

Marui popped a bubble. "Fine, but could you protect Ayaka-chan for me? I don't want her getting eaten by anyone else but me."

Jackal nodded, and walked over the bench where the cake was sitting. He proceeded to put on a hockey helmet and baseball gloves for each hand, as well as soccer cleats.

Niou twitched. "What the hell?"

"Protection," stated Jackal seriously. "To make sure that I don't get killed in the process of protecting Ayaka-chan from you two."

"Jackal-senpai..." said Akaya nervously. "People are staring..."

"Aren't they always, brat?" asked Niou. He smirked. "Now come on, we gotta think up a plan..."

oOoOoOoOo

Marui, Yagyuu, Yanagi, Sanada and Yukimura walked out of the locker room to find a dead Jackal tied up in ropes and chains. The chains had around 8 different locks set to ensure that he wouldn't be getting untied soon. He was also handcuffed, blindfolded, and had a sneezing skunk sitting his face.

"...my word," commented Yagyuu, adjusting his glasses to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

Yanagi's eyes shot open. "Sniffles!" he exclaimed, uncharacteristically running up to the skunk with tears in his eyes. "I've been looking for you for approximately 6.24 days now! I knew that there was an 86.245% chance that you would appear within a 16.7m radius of our tennis club's locker room!" He hugged the skunk and cried into its fur, with the skunk sneezing back at him.

The rest of the regulars sweatdropped at the incredibly out-of-character scene.

Marui shook his head, trying to forget about the scene. He looked up past Yanagi and Jackal and saw Niou and Akaya with icing on their faces and hands. Trying to calm himself down, he walked up to Jackal's dead body and knelt down near it. "You did well, Jackal," he whispered. "You did well."

He eventually shook his head, and left self-control to rot and die as he ran up to Niou and Akaya in anger, kicking both of them in the face. "YOU KILLED AYAKA-CHAN!" he yelled, his eyes blazing in fury.

"And Jackal-kun," noted Yagyuu quietly, while nodding his head from afar.

Niou rubbed his forehead in pain. "Calm down, it's not like you wouldn't have eaten her anyway," he mumbled.

Akaya licked his lips. "You have good taste in cakes, Marui-senpai," he said happily.

"Akaya. Niou."

Said people turned their heads slowly to find a smiling captain with an intense aura that caused the temperature to drop. "What have I told you two about taking things that aren't yours?" asked Yukimura sweetly. A little too sweetly for the surrounding people.

Niou and Akaya gulped.

Then they ran for their lives.

oOoOoOoOo

Not long after, Niou was put in the same state as Jackal.

"That's what you get for killing Ayaka-chan," mumbled Marui. Then he turned to Yukimura. "But why didn't you kill Akaya?" he asked.

Yukimura smiled, then looked at Akaya tenderly. "He's much too young to be put into such a state," he replied.

Yagyuu coughed uneasily. "He still got slapped though, didn't he?"

"Better than being killed, if you ask me," commented Marui. "Still, Sanada's slaps seriously hurt. He deserved it."

Sanada sweatdropped. "All for a cake?" he muttered.

Yukimura overheard this and nodded. "It took me 3 whole hours to make that cake. She was a special one."

"Wait, what?" sputtered Marui in confusion. "I know that you said you have a job, but... what?"

"Is the thought of eating cakes made by your captain a bad one, Marui?" asked Yukimura very nicely.

Marui shuddered. "N-Not at all," he replied. "I just d-didn't know that you liked naming cakes, Yukimura."

Yukimura nodded. "Isn't Ayaka such a sweet name for a cake? I must admit, the name does remind me of Akaya."

Akaya's eyes filled with stars. "You mean you named her after me, Yukimura-buchou? Ayaka-chan was a pretty yummy cake, after all!"

"Shut up, Akaya," said Marui, both in anger and in jealousy. His eye twitched as he made his way towards said person. "Or should I say, _Ayaka_." He licked his lips, an action that resembled Devil Akaya a little too much.

Akaya gasped as he started to move away from his senpai. "Don't eat me too, Marui-senpai!"

**

* * *

Moral of the story: Do not eat Marui's cake, for Marui will eat you. Kind of. (That is, if Yukimura doesn't kill you first.) xD**


End file.
